


[filk] Additional Tag: Strangers to Lovers

by mahons_ondine



Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [5]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Filk, Fluff, Podfic Broken Telephone, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine
Summary: Just a fandom fairytale meet-cute.
Series: Group 3 - Filk Broken Telephone 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910503
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Filk Broken Telephone (Pod_Together 2020), Pod_Together 2020





	[filk] Additional Tag: Strangers to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first filk! Written for Podfilk Broken Telephone for Pod-Together 2020. Our group was trying to create a narrative with our filks. The filk before mine was all about getting excited in fandom and reading all sorts of fic, so I took it to it's next logical step of course--love. I hope you enjoy!

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2020/Killing%20Me%20Softly.mp3).

Teasing my tropes with her drabbles

Stopping my breath with her filk

Killing me softly with her fic

Killing me softly with her fic

Speaking to my heart with her words

Killing me softly with her fic 

I heard there was some subtext 

I heard of dimpled smiles

And so i went to tumblr and browsed there for a while

And there she was this author

A stranger on my feed

Teasing my tropes with her drabbles

Stopping my breath with her filk

Killing me softly with her fic

Killing me softly with her fic

Speaking to my heart with her words

Killing me softly with her fic 

I rushed to give her kudos, comments on all her work

I signed up for a big bang, not wanting just to lurk

I made good friends in fandom, but still her voice was strong

Teasing my tropes with her drabbles

Stopping my breath with her filk

Killing me softly with her fic

Killing me softly with her fic

Speaking to my heart with her words

Killing me softly with her fic 

She wrote as if she knew me in all my dark despair

And in her comments to me, built connection there

We’re moving in next Thursday, after our 7th date

(because she’s...) 

Teasing my tropes with her drabbles

Stopping my breath with her filk

Killing me softly with her fic

Killing me softly with her fic

Speaking to my heart with her words

Killing me softly with her fic 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The original song, of course, is the classic Killing Me Softly by Roberta Flack.


End file.
